


Forever, and All That Shit

by EmilyFairy



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Pre-Whose line Is It Anyway?, Romance, Vancouver, Young Colin, Young Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyFairy/pseuds/EmilyFairy
Summary: Is it any wonder that my heart was pounding something fierce as I waited for him to show up? I'd been out with a lot of people, both guys and girls, so this really shouldn't have been such a big deal. But somehow, things were different when it came to Colin. He wasn't just a quick fuck. He was... I mean, I could see ustogether, you know? Like, I'm talking forever, and all that shit.





	Forever, and All That Shit

**Author's Note:**

> New story alert! This is a Ryan POV, set during their Vancouver days. No girlfriends, just sweet Ry/Col goodness. Oh, and if you've never had the pleasure of listening to "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra, please get thee hence over to Youtube and have a listen. You'll be glad you did, and it will make the story even better. :)

Tonight had to be perfect. It was the first anniversary of when Colin and I met, at the Vancouver TheatreSports League. And I wanted to do something special for him. 

I still remembered exactly how we met. I was leaning around waiting for class to start when this mouse of a guy came shuffling in. He was almost as tall as me, but he seemed a lot smaller somehow. All you could see were these big brown eyes and this mop of dark hair spilling over his forehead. In a voice so soft I had to strain to hear him he said to me, "Excuse me, is this the Spontaneity class?" He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

I tipped his chin up, so he could see me nodding. He bit his lip, and little dimples formed in both of his cheeks. It was the cutest fucking thing I'd ever seen. 

"What's your name, kid?" I said. "I'm Ryan." 

"Colin," he whispered, staring down at his feet. 

When class started, Colin and I were paired up. I admit, I mentally groaned because I thought I'd have to carry him through our scene. I mean, the guy could barely talk without looking like he was going to pass out, so you couldn't exactly blame me. 

But when it was our turn, something in Colin changed. He threw his head back, squared his shoulders, and spoke in a loud, confident voice that blew me away. And he was funny too, like so funny I almost lost it a few times while he didn't even crack. So I started giving it back to him just as well as he could dish it out. And when we finished our scene, people actually applauded us and shit. 

After that, we became friends, and then best friends. I wanted us to be more, but I didn't know what he would think of the idea. I mean, lately he'd been touching me a lot more, and our hugs had grown more, uh... _elaborate_ I guess you'd say? And sometimes when he looked at me I swear I felt like I'd get burned by the heat in his eyes. But even though he'd opened up to me a lot over the past year, he was still pretty shy, and I knew he'd never make the first move. And that meant it was up to me. 

So, I came up with this great plan. I was going to invite him over to my place, and take him up on the roof for a nice dinner. After that, we'd sit together on our star-watching blanket, where we'd already spent many happy hours cuddling together underneath the stars. And I'd bring my radio up there too, tuned to our favorite station. When something nice and slow came on, I'd ask him to dance. And then, when he was completely dazzled by my amazing romantic display, I was going to go for it and kiss him senseless. 

Is it any wonder that my heart was pounding something fierce as I waited for him to show up? I'd been out with a lot of people, both guys and girls, so this really shouldn't have been such a big deal. But somehow, things were different when it came to Colin. He wasn't just a quick fuck. He was... I mean, I could see us _together_ , you know? Like, I'm talking forever, and all that shit. 

So, he finally got his ass over to my place, and I led him up to the roof. Is it pathetic to admit that my hands were shaking when I turned the door handle? I just prayed that Colin wouldn't notice and give me hell for it. 

"Ry," he whispered, his eyes lighting up as he saw the spread I'd put together. I mean, I even had _candles_ and shit, that was how serious I was about him. 

I chuckled and ran a nervous hand through my hair. "Happy anniversary, Col," I said as I led him to the table, pulling out his chair and everything. My mom would have been proud of me. 

There was just one little problem. Ants were all over our food, practically swarming the table. Colin yelped when he saw them and jumped back, although I guess I couldn't blame him. The damn things were everywhere, and I could see even more marching across the roof. 

I ran to check our star-watching blanket, with Colin trailing after me. Luckily the ants had left _that_ alone. Colin put one hand on my shoulder and said, "That's okay, Ry. It was still really sweet of you to--"

Thunder clapped in the distance, making Colin jump back yet again. 

"Fuck," I muttered. It wasn't supposed to rain tonight. I had made sure. 

In a few minutes, we were absolutely soaked. And my radio? Completely fried. 

Colin took my hand and we fled down the stairs. But my bigass shoes were all slippery from the rain, and I tripped on the stairs, crashing into Colin. "I'm sorry," I said into his chest. I wanted to die, because this night wasn't going at all the way I pictured it. 

But here's the great thing about Colin. He was laughing, so hard that I could feel his shoulders shaking against me. He tried to move out from under me at the same time I tried to untangle myself from him, and we crashed into each other again. Then we both laughed for a long time, holding onto each other. 

He raised his eyes to look at me, and oh yeah, there was that burn I craved. "Happy Anniversary, Ry," he said. His voice was deeper than I'd ever heard it, and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Then he kneaded his fingers into my wet hair, making me shiver. 

His lips covered mine in a gentle kiss. It was warm and soft and over way too quick for my liking, but I knew how shy he was so I didn't want to push it... the fact that he would even do that meant so much to me, because I knew how hard that must have been for him. In the harsh lighting of the stairwell I could see how pink he was, the dimples in his cheeks in full bloom. It was still fucking cute, maybe even cuter now that we'd finally kissed. 

"Oh, Col," I breathed, pressing my forehead to his. I knew I was grinning like a damn idiot, but I didn't care. Just that one little taste of him was some kind of wonderful. 

We somehow made it down the stairs without anything else going wrong, which was a miracle in and of itself. We dried each other off as best as we could, and I let him wear one of my shirts. He looked damn fine wearing it too, let me tell you. Then we ordered Chinese food, and I even splurged for delivery. The radio was out, but I still had my record player. So after we ate Colin picked out "Fly Me to the Moon" by Frank Sinatra. Then we danced, our bodies pressed close together as we swayed to Old Blue Eyes. Colin's aftershave smelled so good that I never wanted to let him go. 

So, tonight wasn't perfect. But at the same time it was somehow better than anything I'd planned. I looked down at Colin beside me on the couch. He'd fallen asleep in my arms after we'd watched a movie together on TV. He leaned against me, nuzzling his cheek into my shoulder in his sleep, and all I wanted was to take care of him for the rest of our lives. 

I'm talking forever, and all that shit.


End file.
